


Please, May I Join You?

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Ship It, Love, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Kylo Ren is working hard to build a meaningful relationship with the woman of his dreams, Rey. He’s changed a great many things about the way he acts, and the finer nuances of his empire, in an attempt to secure her heart.But Rey, while happy with Kylo, has other things on her mind. She works hard to fit in with her new surroundings, and particularly hard to become friends with the only other person, besides herself, that Kylo seems to trust:His right hand man, General Hux.





	Please, May I Join You?

“Stop struggling, please. I might drop you and then you’d have even more injuries.”

“Put me down! It’s only a little sprain; I can just walk it off!”

Kylo frowned, but he wouldn’t let Rey down.

Life had changed drastically, within the course of a year.

After the battle on Crait, where the First Order had come achingly close to snuffing out the Resistance, Kylo Ren had had a very long , serious period of meditation and soul-searching. He started to evaluate what he really wanted out of life, and what would make him truly happy.

He came to the conclusion that his absolute power was draining his spirit, rather than fulfilling him, so he changed it. He worked tirelessly to change the inner power hierarchy of the Order, changing his rule so that he acted more as a Regent over the planets under their rule, rather than a dictator. He allowed individual governments to be established in these provinces, and every planet had the opportunity to make their voice heard.

They still had a long way to go, before restoring perfection to the galaxy; but they had come a long, long way.

As he was taking care of that, Kylo began working on restoring his relationship with his mother (the two were on good terms now), and building a new relationship with ... the girl.

Rey.

Despite seeing all that he had done to change, Rey had still been very reluctant to trust him. And not without good reason; the last time she had put her trust in him, he had broken her heart and very nearly killed her, on top of that.

But he was persistent, and he continued reaching out to her with the Force. To talk, to apologize, to explain. The first few times he had done this, Rey would listen, but refuse to speak to him. Eventually, she would contribute very small bits to their conversations, until finally, they were fully speaking. After many such sessions, Kylo confessed to being in love with her. She had been kind about it, but had told him that they needed to be friends first.

First.

So Kylo worked on being her friend. He told her jokes, he took her places he thought she’d like. He (slyly) offered her a position as one of his advisers, so that she would move to the First Order base, to be closer to him. And, last but not least, he offered to complete her training in the Force.

The two spent hours each day, meditating, levitating objects, exercising, practicing dueling with lightsabers. A session a few days ago, however, had scared Kylo badly: he and Rey had been practice in a tall-grasses meadow, and Rey had tripped in a very concealed hole, coming down quite heavily on the ground, twisting her ankle. At the time she said it was fine, and continued to train with him. Now, however, it was obvious that it was worse. She could barely walk, and Kylo could feel the pain radiating from her whenever she put weight on the foot in question.

He had rolled up her pant leg to investigate, and had gasped in horror. The entire foot, from toes to ankle, was very dark and horribly swollen.

Without warning, he picked her up and began carrying her to Med Bay.

Adjusting her more firmly in his arms, he said, “Your whole ankle is almost purple, Rey. I don’t think that’s something you can just walk off.”

“Of course I can! I’ve had worse than this on Jakku! One time —“

“You know, it’s not fair. You’re the smart one in this relationship, and I’m supposed to be the stubborn one. If you take my gimmick I’ll have nothing left, except to be the dumb one.”

Rey sighed heavily. “First of all, we’re not in a relationship. Second, you’re not dumb, by any means. Okay? You’re, well, you’re definitely the good-looking one.”

Kylo smiled, then purposefully acted like he was about to drop her, which in turn made her clutch him tighter, in a panic. When she realized what he had done she scowled, and used her good foot to kick him in the side.

“You’re so easy to carry,” he told her, changing the subject. I could spend all day, just carting you around like this. Which, if you DO end up having a broken foot, I just might do.”

“I’m sure they could give me a chair, or crutches, Ben.”

At that moment, General Hux walked up to them from the front, momentarily stopping them. He asked what had happened to Rey, and made a few not so subtle comments about how the Supreme Leader shouldn’t be seen carrying the girl through the hallway, like a menial laborer.

“I appreciate your concern for my image, General, but this is different. Rey is going to be my Queen someday, and me carrying her around is going to be a fairly common sight.”

Rey blushed and Hux started to cough, clearly embarrassed. He quickly spoke to Kylo about what he had come to talk to him about — something about air raid drills— before continuing on his way. When he was gone, and they kept on towards the infirmary, Rey said,

“Whenever he’s around, I can feel my stomach muscles clench, like being stung by nettles. He doesn’t like me, does he?”

“Of course he does!”, Kylo proclaimed, just a little too quickly for it to be believable.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Ben. I don’t expect to be liked by everyone, especially considering who I am.”

“Hux is ... you know he’s like that with everybody. Safety is his number one concern, and you coming from the Resistance, well ... he’s just not sure that he can trust you, yet.”

“Do YOU trust me?”

Kylo smiled. “If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. Also, we’re friends, right? If you can’t trust your friends, then who can you trust?”

“Very true.”

They had arrived at the infirmary, and Kylo reluctantly set her down, when she insisted that she could walk (or hop) through the door on her own.

“Thank you, Ben. That was very sweet.”

“It’s no problem. Can I ask you a question, though?”

“Yes?”

Gulping nervously, Kylo said, “You said that your stomach hurts, when you see Hux. How ... how do you feel when you see ME?”

Rey smiled, reached up and touched his cheek.

“If I told you, it would just inflate your ego. And Maker knows we don’t need THAT.”

Kylo blushed, and smiled. “I’m going to wear you down yet, lady. I promise you, one day, you’re going to be mine.”

Truthfully, Rey had already made up her mind, that Ben Solo was the one for her. She could think of nobody else that she’d rather spend her life with, for better or for worse. But she couldn’t let him know that, and make herself appear an overly-easy acquisition for him. He was a man who had grown used to just taking what he wanted, and Rey needed him to understand that she was not just another plaything. They needed to continue building on their friendship, on honesty and trust and understanding, before she could give him her full, unadulterated love.

So she just smiled, again, at his observation.

“We shall see,” she said; before turning and limping into the infirmary.

... ... ...

It turned out that Kylo had been right; Rey’s foot was broken. She likely would have been a lot more uncomfortable, and noticed it much sooner, if she hadn’t had an incredibly high tolerance to pain.

True to Kylo’s word, he carried her around in his arms whenever he could manage it, much to the bemusement of the people around them. It was flabbergasting, in a sense, to see the Supreme Leader like this. Whenever he was with Rey, his mood was unprecedentedly wonderful. He smiled, he laughed, he made jokes ... nobody could even remember, the last time he had destroyed something, or force-choked anyone. And Rey was a charming, cheerful addition to their midst. And not exactly hard on the eyes, either. Heads turned when she went by, eyes lingered on her just a little too long.

But Rey was oblivious to her appeal, as she had always been very humble. She was just thankful that she fit in so well here. This was a huge step up from her lonely, isolated life on Jakku, and she was in awe, at the concept of other people wanting to be her friend.

Well, most other people.

“Good afternoon, General.”

It was late afternoon, and Rey had been walking along the halls, trying to get some exercise to strengthen her foot. She could maneuver without the crutches now, though her progress was still quite slow. She had come upon this large room that Kylo had brought her to a few times before, something he called a Leisure Room.

“It’s a place where my troops can go after a shift. Play some games, get a bit of food, that sort of thing.”

”Games?”, she had asked, tilting her head. Such a thing seemed very out of place in the Order.

”Yes, games. Sometimes one needs to unwind from the day, and put their focus on other things. Cards, holographic chess, pool —“

Rey was a bit surprised, to see Hux in here right now. He was alone, sitting at one of the back tables. In front of him was a decorative teapot, and he was sipping steaming liquid from a cup.

He rose at once and came toward her, bowing his head. Whether he liked her or not, he was always, almost overbearingly, polite to her.

“Mi’lady. Are you seeking out the Supreme Leader?”

She shook her head. “I’m not. And please don’t tell him that I’m here; if he knew he’d come in and carry me back to my room.”

She went on to explain how she felt she needed the exercise after being immobile for so long. He listened attentively, his arms clasped behind his back. When she finished, he said,

“Would you like me to help you to a table?”

She was about to say that she would just continue her walk, when something tugged at her insides. She had that same feeling of her stomach muscles pulling in, and she decided that she was going to try and end this, today.

“Please; may I join YOU? I’d very much enjoy your company.”

Hux’s controlled facial expression slipped for a split second, revealing his obvious discomfort at Rey’s request. He quickly  
recovered, however, and nodded. He took hold of her arm and helped her to a chair across from his, at the back table. He offered her a cup of tea but she declined.

He sat looking at her for a long few moments, as if unsure of what to say. Rey got the impression that he hadn’t much experience with personal conversations, or with interacting with others in any setting other than giving orders. So she knew that starting a conversation would be up to her.

“How are you today, General?”

He immediately dove into a long-winded speech about different areas of the base that he had been working in earlier, and the progress various groups were making, Rey listened politely for a few minutes, before interrupting.

“No, no; I meant, how are YOU, personally, doing today?”

Seeing Hux so taken aback by such a simple question very nearly caused Rey to burst into laughter. She held it in, though, as such a thing would surely sour him towards her even more.

After seeming to think about it for a long time, Hux answered, slowly, “I ... am doing well. My health is acceptable and the weather agrees with me.”

Rey glanced at the high windows; it was pouring rain. A smile leapt to her face; was the General actually making a joke, to her?

Then she scaled it back as she realized, No, he was likely being serious.

“You enjoy the rain?”

“The rain is needed to expedite the growth of the produce gardens, which are an economical way to save money on the costly importation of food from outside sources.”

“Very true. It’s a shame, though, that nobody has invented a way to grow Eopie cream pies. They’re my favorite food in this galaxy.”

She had said that as a joke, to get him to laugh, or at the very least smile. But of course, he hadn’t realized it was a joke. He maintained the same stoic expression, simply nodding to her statement.

“I’m a bit surprised,” she said, taking the conversation in another direction, “That this room isn’t filled with troopers. Ben told me that this was a popular spot on base.”

“It is. However peak hours tend to be from mid morning to mid afternoon, on the weekdays. I prefer to come in here after then, for quiet reflection.”

The way he said that last part, and the way he looked at her, gave her an intuitive flash that he really, really wished for her to leave.

But Rey wasn’t ready to give up yet.

Looking around, she spotted an old-fashioned chess board, one that used actual pieces rather than holographic images.

“I haven’t seen one of those in ages,” she said, while levitating the board carefully over to them.

The look on Hux’s face, as she did this, was wary and mildly fearful. Kylo had told her, before, that Hux was somewhat afraid and mistrustful of the Force.

“It’s not something he can understand, or explain, so he doesn’t care for it,” Kylo had said, explaining it to her.

Now she touched the beautifully carved wooden pieces, gingerly. “I learned how to play this before I learned the more advanced version,” she told Hux, very softly. “I’m afraid that advancement of any kind was rare and painfully slow, on Jakku.”

She shifted her eyes up; his face had taken on just a slightly different expression, and he seemed more present than before. “Never found anyone else who knew how to play, though, so I always played against myself. Sometimes I’d even win.”

She nearly dropped the Knight she was holding, when a very unexpected sound came out of the General. A very subtle, yet audible, chuckle.

Had ... had he actually found something she said, to be amusing?

Then, as if to shock her further, he cleared his throat and said, “I know how to play. Do you care to have a game?”

Too stunned to answer out-loud, Rey just nodded eagerly, quickly setting her piece back in its proper place.

Hux went first. “I haven’t played this since I was a child.”

Rey studied the board, and moved a piece forward. “This can be a complicated game, even for adults. You must have been a smart child.”

Hux shook his head, disagreeing with her statement. At the same time he captured one of her men, setting the little white piece by his elbow.

“‘Smart’ is a subjective term. But my father encouraged cerebral pursuits such as this.”

Rey frowned as she looked over the board. She wasn’t doing too well, here.

“My father didn’t encourage anything. Well, actually, I’m not sure if he did or not. I don’t remember him that well.”

She smiled as she managed to capture one of his pawns. Her smile quickly turned into a sigh, however, as Hux deftly captured her rook, which she had left exposed.

“Supreme Leader Ren had mentioned that, before,” Hux said quietly, watching her as she studied the board. “A rather harsh lesson, but, sometimes the best thing our caregivers can do is abandon us. It forces us to grow, and to be independent.”

Rey took out one of his knights. She cradled the little piece in her palm, as she said, “Maybe you’re right. And who knows? Maybe I was a bad, unruly child. Maybe leaving me was their only option.”

Hux frowned and shook his head. He moved a bishop. “Check,”; and then: “I doubt that. You’re a very ... calm, sweet young woman. And, to be frank, your presence here has done more for curbing the volatile nature of the Supreme Leader in a couple of months than I’ve been able to do for years.”

Rey moved a piece slowly. Then, she ventured, as a joke,

“It’s just the dresses. The tighter they are, the more agreeable he seems.”

Suddenly, amazingly, Hux burst out laughing. This was nothing like the controlled chuckle he had emitted earlier; this was a full-out, deep, rib-scraping laugh.

She was far too surprised to laugh with him; she just sat in awe, watching. When he calmed down, he picked up his queen and moved it across the board. “Checkmate, my dear.”

Rey smiled and nodded. “I suppose I concede defeat,” she said as she began setting the board to rights again, “But the very next time I catch you in here, alone, we’re having a rematch.”

Hux nodded. “Challenge accepted.”; and then he did something that shocked Rey to the core: he smiled. Not a smirk or a grimace or a scowl, but an actual, tooth-bearing smile. Like magic, his face instantly transformed, from the dour, grumpy General to a pleasant, youthful young man. Hux had such a serious manner of bearing to him that Rey forgot, sometimes, just how young he actually was. Seeing the smile broke through the illusion for her, even more than the laughter had done; to see the person underneath the uniform.

There for a few seconds; and then Hux pulled it back, reigning himself in. A few seconds, but it had been enough.

“I’m afraid I have to be going, mi’lady”, he told her, rising from his seat. His voice had gone back to its usual gruff tone; only now there was just the faintest trace of warmth in it. “Do you need assistance in leaving?”

Rey shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m going to stay here and enjoy the quiet. It was lovely speaking with you, General.”

Hux nodded and turned on his heel, striding away. Rey couldn’t be positive, but she had a strong feeling that he was smiling again, as he left her.

And the muscles in her stomach were no longer tense.

. . .

“Rey!”

She turned her head slowly in the direction of the door. Kylo Ren was there, of course, looking quite worried.

“I went to your quarters and you weren’t there. I looked all over for you, including Med Bay. Have you been in here the entire time?”

Rey nodded, her heart warming at how obviously concerned he was for her. “I was here. I was playing chess with General Hux.”

Kylo’s expression shifted to one of disbelief, and he sat down across from her, asking,

“Are you positive that it was him? Not a droid made up to look like him?”

Rey laughed a little. “No, it was Hux.”

“And ... he sat here, and played a game with you?”

“A rather quick game, really. He’s a very skilled player, and he beat me really fast.”

“Sounds like Hux. No mercy, even during a leisurely game. Am I allowed to ask what you talked about?”

Rey shrugged her shoulders innocently. “You know, what normal people talk about. The weather, food, people that we can’t stand; things like that.”

“Ah. So, me, then?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just said, people you can’t stand. That leaves me to deduce you were talking about me.”

Rey got up from her seat and limped over to him, taking the seat directly next to his. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she said,

“It’s still a little hard for me, to tell when you’re joking, and when you’re being serious. In this case, I hope you’re joking.”

Kylo sighed. “I don’t know, Rey. The more I think about it, the more I realize you have every reason in this universe to despise me. I always feel like what I’ve done to try and make my horrible actions and words up to you, isn’t enough. Like I’M not enough.”

Rey was quiet for a long few moments, letting that sink in. Then, quietly,

“Ben?”

“Yes?”

Taking a deep breath, Rey said, “I just want you to know that I appreciate all you’ve done for me since I’ve come here. I admire how much you’ve changed since the day we met. You’ve changed your entire life, to accommodate ME. Also, I love you, very, very much.”

She finished her speech by throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her.

“You ... you love me? Really?”

Squeezing harder, she said, “Yes, really.”

He separated himself from her, regarding her with mild suspicion.

“In what way?”

Rey rolled her eyes, then kicked him under the table with her good foot.

“In every way, you nerfherder.”

His eyes were hopeful but Rey could feel that he was holding himself back from fully believing her words, scared to let go.

“You don’t have to say that just to —“

Rey grabbed his face, yanked him forward, and kissed him. He was wildly surprised at her aggressiveness, so much so that it took him a solid few moments to actually kiss her back.

When they parted, both were smiling, and Rey’s face had a beautiful pink blush to it.

“Remind me to order Hux to play chess with you more often. Clearly it puts you in a romantically charitable mood.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Very funny. Now, if you’re nice enough to carry me back to my room, I MAY be nice enough to invite you in, for dinner.”

Kylo immediately went to her, sweeping her up.

“You’ve found my second weak spot; I’ll do anything for a good meal.”

“‘Second’ weak spot?”, she asked, as he carried her down the hall. “What’s your first?”

Kissing the top of her forehead, he told her, softly, 

“I’m carrying her in my arms.”


End file.
